Lightning Prank Call
by Smarty 94
Summary: When the Lightning Bolt Society take control of Toon City Hall; they start giving prank calls to some of the heroes in Toon City which greatly upsets Hater, Ma Beagle, Bushroot, Bane, and Swiss Army. Meanwhile; Mark Beaks starts giving prank calls to Scrooge McDuck, but the richest duck sues the bird.
1. Lighting Bolt Society

In Ray's house; Eddy was watching OK KO Let's Be Heroes.

"Sheesh, what is becoming of Cartoon Network?" said Eddy, "It was much better before shows like Teen Titans Go came into existance."

Then the main phone started ringing and Eddy picked it up.

"Hello?" said Eddy.

A split screen appeared and Randy was on the other line.

"Excuse me, but is your refrigerator running?" said Randy.

Eddy did some thinking.

"Yeah, it's running." said Eddy.

"WELL YOU BETTER GO GET IT!" Randy yelled before slamming the phone down, making the split screen from Eddy's side disappear.

Randy started laughing.

"Oooh, what a sucker." said Randy.

He then smirked.

"Now that is some good stuff." said Randy.

He pulled out a list that said 'prank call victims' and marked Eddy off of it.

He then smiled.

"Now who next?" said Randy.

In the Plumber base; Max Tennyson was eating a ton of gross stuff.

In fact, it was so gross that even the slimmest of aliens were grossed out.

The phone started ringing.

Max groaned and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" said Max.

He became confused.

"Yeah it's running." said Max.

" _WELL YOU BETTER GO GET IT!_ " Randy's voice yelled.

Max groaned.

In Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends; Mr. Herriman was dusting tons of stuff when a phone started ringing.

He picked up the phone.

"Yes?" said Mr. Herriman, "Is my refrigerator running?"

He looked around and saw an imaginary refrigerator running out of the building.

"Yes it's running, and I'm going to get it." Mr. Herriman said before hanging up and hopping off.

Randy who was on the other line was confused.

"Wait what?" He asked.

He put the phone down.

"Well now I'm bored." said Randy.

He then smiled.

"Now what to do." said Randy.

In the Lightning Bolt Society hideout; the organization was playing Go Fish.

"Got any threes Dave?" said Willy

"Go fish." Dave said.

Willy drew out a card.

"This is boring." said Tree Spy.

"I know." said Dave.

"We need to do something interesting, but what?" said a wolf bandit.

The terrible villains did some thinking.

"We could prank call someone." Said Dave.

"But who?" said Willy.

In Toon City Hall; Kronk was sitting in his office watching Arrow.

"This CW show is fantastic." said Mayor Kronk.

Then the phone started ringing and Kronk picked it up.

"Mayor Kronk." said Kronk.

A split screen appeared and the Tree Spy was on the other line using a payphone.

"Congradulations, you've won a trip to Jamaica mon." Tree Spy said in a Jamacian accent.

Mayor Kronk is shocked.

"I'm going to Jamacia?" said Kronk.

"Yeah mon." said Tree Spy.

Kronk ran off before returning with tons of luggage.

"JAMACIA HERE I COME!" He shouted.

He ran off.

Then the entire Lightning Bolt Society entered the office.

They then laughed evily.

"We now control all of Toon City." said Willy.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you convince that idiotic mayor that he won a trip to Jamaica?" said a Wolf Bandit.

The Tree Spy smirked.

"I work part time at a contest agents and the mayor really did win a trip to Jamaica." He said.

The others became shocked.

"Really?" said Dave.

Tree Spy nodded.

"Well isn't that convenient?" said Willy.

"Yep and here's a idea how about we call a hero and tell him that there are villains planning evil." The Spy Said.

The poor excuse of villains did some thinking.

"Good idea." said Dave, "Which hero though?"

The group did some thinking.

In Jaime and Rock's apartment; Rock was in the bathroom taking a shower and singing.

He turned off the water and exited the shower.

"Nothing like a good shower to start off a day." said Rock.

He walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection and picked up a comb before combing some of his hair over his left eye.

"There we go." said Rock.

He walked out of the bathroom as the main phone started ringing.

Rock became shocked and ran to the phone before picking it up.

"Hello?" said Rock.

A split screen appeared and Willy was on the other line.

"Yes, I'm in need of some help." said Willy.

Rock became confused.

"What is it?" said Rock.

"Somebody fed my daughter's corndog to a lion in the Toon City zoo." said Willy.

"What did he or she look like?" asked Rock.

"Uh, I don't know, I'm not really that close to her." said Willy.

"Right, I'll be there." said Rock.

He pushed the end call button as the split screen on Willy's side disappeared.

Later; Rock in his armor entered the Toon City zoo.

At the Mayor's Office the villains laughed.

"What a buffoon." said Tree Spy.

At the Zoo Ma Beagle and her boys were enjoying the Zoo.

"Alright boys, you got a zoo trip, now shut up." said Ma Beagle.

"Sweet." said Bouncer Beagle.

Rock saw the group and became shocked.

"Beagle Boys? They must have upset that little girl I heard about." Rock thought.

Ma Beagle saw the Lions and smiled.

"Have to admit these Lions are handsome." Said Ma

In the Lion Den Simba heard Ma and cringed.

"Ugly woman." Simba thought.

Then a plasma net appeared on the Beagle's, shocking them.

"What the?" said Big Time.

The group then saw Rock approaching them.

"Beagle family, you are under arrest for causing trouble." said Rock.

The Family became confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ma Beagle.

"Yeah we didn't do anything evil today." replied Big Time Beagle.

"Yeah we were just enjoying the Zoo." Said Bouncer

Burger grunts in agreement.

Rock became confused.

"Wait what?" He asked.

"Yeah it's our month off and besides do we have to do anything evil all the time?" asked Bouncer.

Rock groaned before walking off.

"Who was that guy?" said Ma Beagle.

"No idea Ma." said Big Time.


	2. Being Sued

In Scrooge's Money Bin; Scrooge was swimming around in his money.

"This is the best way to spend an afternoon." said Scrooge.

The door then opened up.

"PHONE CALL!" yelled a voice.

Scrooge groaned and climbed out of his safe and over to his desk before picking up the phone.

"Yes?" said Scrooge.

A split screen appeared and Mark Beaks was on the other line.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Huge Janus." said Mark.

Scrooge became confused.

"Huge anus?" said Scrooge.

Mark started laughing.

Scrooge groaned.

"What a jerk." said Scrooge.

The split screen from Scrooge's side disappeared as Mark hung up the phone still laughing.

"What a buffoon." He said.

He resumed laughing.

"When I post the audio recording online, Scrooge will seem dumb." said Mark.

He then laughed evily.

"This'll be like tricking people into thinking that Dracula is Frankenstein's monster." said Mark.

 **Cutaway Gag**

A ton of villagers were running towards Doctor Frankenstein's house angrily.

"BRING OUT YOUR MONSTER!" yelled one of the villaigers.

Then Frankenstein's monster walked out of the building.

"What is it?" said the monster.

The Villigers are mad.

"It's the monster, kill him." said a woman.

The mob screamed in anger, only to be silenced by Frankenstein's monster.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it. I'm not the monster." said Frankenstein's monster.

The villaigers became confused.

"Say what now?" said the main villaiger.

"Yeah, he's across the river." said Frankenstein's monster.

Everyone became confused.

"Across the river?" said the lead villaiger.

"Yeah, some other castle." said Frankenstein's monster.

"Oh, sorry to bother you." the villaiger said before turning around, "WRONG HOUSE!"

Everyone screamed in anger before running away.

Later; they were talking to Dracula who was confused.

"Wait a minute, he said what?" said Dracula, "That I'm Frankenstein's monster?"

The Villagers nodded.

Dracula laughed a vampire laugh.

"Dude, I'm Dracula. See the fangs, very white skin, and black cape?" said Dracula, "Dead givaway."

"But the guy told us you were the monster." said a female villager.

"Really, and what did he look like?" said Dracula.

The Villagers looked at each other.

"Well he's Green and has a large square fore head." The Male said.

"Did he also have bolts on his neck?" said Dracula.

"Yeah." the villagers said.

"Hate to break it to you, but that guy lied to you." said Dracula.

The Villigers became mad.

"What?" said a female villager.

"Yep, that guy was Frankenstein's monster." said Dracula.

The villagers screamed and ran off.

Frankenstein's monster was currently eating a bowl of chili.

The villagers returned.

The monster groaned.

"Now what?" said Frankenstein's monster.

"You lied to us." said the lead villager, "You're the real monster."

"So?" said Frankenstein's monster.

"You've got bolts in your neck." said a female villager.

Frankenstein's monster groaned.

"Oh thank you so much for reminding me of my spinal injury when I was four years old. By the way, my dog just died, why don't you make jokes about that?" said Frankenstein's monster.

"What about the green skin square forehead?" said the lead villager.

"Oh so now it's a racist thing." said Frankenstein's monster.

The Villagers gulped.

"In fact, if you want to apologize, forget about it. I ain't going to forgive you." said Frankenstein's monster.

Suddenly; his left arm fell off.

Everyone became shocked.

"Uh, I've got leperacy?" said Frankenstein's monster.

"GET HIM!" yelled the lead villager.

They then tackled the monster who screamed.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Mark continued laughing, only for an envelope to land on his desk.

He noticed it and became confused before picking it up.

"What the hell?" He asked.

He opened it up and read the letter inside of it before becoming shocked.

"I'M BEING SUED!?" yelled Mark.

He then fainted.

Outside his building; Scrooge and Sonic were laughing at Mark's misfortune.

"Nice." Said Sonic

"Of course, karma's a bitch." said Scrooge.

"True that." Sonic said before he began walking off, "See you in two days gramps."

Scrooge nodded.

"Sure thing my boy." said Scrooge.

With that Scrooge left.


	3. Crank Calls

With Ben Tennyson; he was in the mansion game room throwing darts.

Then a ringing sound was heard and Ben picked up his phone before turning the speaker on.

"Go for Tennyson." said Ben.

A split screen appeared and Willy Walrus was on the other line.

He then snickers.

"Is this the great Ben Tennyson?" said Willy.

"Yep." said Ben.

"Yeah, this is an annonymous tip from an annonymous person. Apparently there are tons of plants showing up in Antarctica, and the culprit is a plant like duck." said Willy.

Ben is shocked.

"I'M ON MY WAY!" He shouted and ran off.

In Antarctica; Rook's ship stopped close to the continent before scanning it.

"There is no plant life whatsoever." said Rook.

Ben nodded but sees Bushroot

"Bushroot." said Ben.

He walked off and activated the omnitrix.

Bushroot was looking around the place.

"That mysterious plant has to be here somewhere." said Bushroot.

Before anything else could happen, Ben as Humungosaur landed on the plant/duck hybrid.

The Plant Duck became shocked.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF SAME HILL!" He shouted. "WHATS THIS ABOUT!"

"You're causing trouble Bushroot." Humungosaur said before turning into Ben.

Bushroot became confused.

"Trouble? I just discovered a new plant in this Continent and I'm trying to find it." said Bushroot.

Ben became confused.

"Wait so your not doing anything evil?" He asked.

"NO I MAY WORK FOR AN EVIL MASTERMIND BUT EVEN I DO STUFF ON MY OWN!" The Plant Duck shouted.

Ben groaned.

"False alarm Rook." said Ben.

Rook made his ship hover over Ben before the teen climbed into it.

The ship then flew off.

The duck Villain groaned.

"Idiot." said Bushroot.

With Randy; he was lying down on his bed.

Then his phone started ringing and he picked it up before turning the speaker on.

"Hello?" said Randy.

A split screen appeared and Dave the Intern was on the other line.

"Yeah, Lord Hater is attempting to steal the Eiffle Tower from Las Vegas." said Dave.

Randy jumped up and became the Ninja.

"ON MY WAY!" He shouted.

He jumped out of his room.

In Las Vegas; Hater was in a casino playing slots.

The machine just landed on a cherry, seven, and a bar before buzzing.

Hater growled before zapping the slot machine, destoying it.

"Stupid Slot Machine." He muttered.

Then Randy appeared and punched Hater very hard, sending him crashing into a wall.

Hater groaned and saw Randy with a sword to his neck.

"Alright, where's the eiffle tower from this city?" said Randy.

Hater became confused.

"What're you talking about?" said Hater.

Randy became confused.

"So you didn't commit a crime?" said Randy.

"Minus destroying a slot machine, no. I'm just trying to make some extra money, and these casino operators and machines are cheaters." said Hater.

Max Goof then went to a slot machine and placed a quarter in it before pulling the lever, making the slots spin.

The slots then landed on three sevens before the machine began dinging.

Hater became shocked.

"Oh come on." said Hater.

Randy nodded.

"Yeah, that's cheat." said Randy.

He walked off as Hater growled.

Outside Randy is mad.

"Can't believe I was mislead." said Randy.

He grumbled.

"Terrible misdirection." said Randy.

In Meek's mansion; the meerkat was sitting in his living room watching Raiders of the Lost Arc.

"Good stuff, good stuff." said Meek.

His phone started ringing and he picked it up.

"Hello?" Meek said as a split screen appeared and the Tree Spy was on the other line.

"Yes is this Meek?" asked the Tree Spy in a Girls voice.

"Yeah, is this a protected line?" said Meek.

"Yeah." said Tree Spy.

"Alright." said Meek.

"Swiss Army is attempting to assassinate J. Jonah Jameson." said Tree Spy.

Meek scoffed.

"Who cares he always bashes some heroes." Said Meek, "I'm gonna let him kill JJJ."

He hung up the phone.

In Swiss Army's cave; the cyborg was on the phone with someone.

He became confused.

"You want me to do J. Jonah Jameson in?" said Swiss Army.

He scoffed.

"As if, with any luck, his hero bashing will cause the heroes he bashes to commit suicide, making my job very easy." said Swiss Army.

He then hung up.

At the Mayors office; the Tree Spy decided to call Meek again.

"I'll have to try someone else for Meek." He said.

He dialed the number again and Meek was on the other line.

"What now?" said Meek.

"Bane is destroying the Great Wall of China." The Tree Spy said in a very musculine voice.

Meek got up and ran off.

In China; Bane was lifting the entire Great Wall of China while jacked up on venom.

"Oh yeah, just what I need." said Bane.

Then Meek in his Bounty Hunter armor grabbed one of the venom tubes before removing it.

Bane became shocked.

"Uh oh." said Bane.

The entire landmark then fell on Bane, crushing him.

"Hey what gives?" said Bane.

"I'm stopping you from destroying the Great Wall of China." said Meek.

Bane became confused.

"Destroy the wall of China? I was just working out." said Bane.

Meek became confused.

"Huh?" said Meek.

"Yeah, I was just doing a little workout to stay loose." said Bane.

Meek groaned before flying off.

"Somebody should really keep these do gooder's in check." said Bane.


	4. Court Case

The next day in the Duckberg courthouse; Scrooge walked through the security checkpoint and was patted down by some guards before walking off.

Sonic, Ray, Jackie, and the Ed's appeared at the checkpoint as well and the group started removing their shoes and whatever metal objects they have.

Sonic managed to remove his Darkspine ring, the Chaos Emeralds, his smart phone, iPad, and some gold rings.

He walked through the detector before the guards patted him down.

"All good." said one of the guards.

Sonic walked off.

Later; the group was in the courtroom.

Sonic, Ray, and Scrooge were sitting at the podium on the plantiff side while Jackie and the Eds were sitting in the audience.

Eddy groaned.

"This stinks, why do we have to be here?" said Eddy.

Jackie glared at Eddy.

"Because we're in this business." said Jackie.

"I'm using this internship in hopes of getting into MIT." said Edd.

"See, Double D gets it." said Jackie.

Mark Beeks entered the room and stood at the defendant side.

"This should be an easy dismissed case." said Mark.

Then the bailiff who looked like an overweight male humanoid beagle glared at everyone.

"Get up." the bailiff said sounding like the Judge Trudy bailiff.

Everyone stood up as a judge who looked like a white feathered female duck appeared and sat down.

"Alright, alright, sit, sit, sit, I am Judge Ducky." the judge known as Judge Ducky said sounding like Judge Trudy.

The bailiff then gave Judge Ducky a piece of paper which she then started looking at.

"In the case of Scrooge McDuck vs Mark Beaks, which one is Mr. McDuck?" said Judge Ducky.

"That'd be me." said Scrooge.

Judge Ducky nodded.

"And why're you taking Mark Beaks into court today?" said Judge Ducky.

"He's been jacking up my phone bills with crank calls." said Scrooge.

Mark Beaks laughed.

"Yeah right, and even if I was, you're rich, what're you complaining about?" said Mark.

Judge Ducky banged her gabble.

"Shut yer trap." said Judge Ducky.

Sonic and Ray fist bumped each other.

"Nice, Duckberg has it's own Judge Trudy." said Ray.

Judge Ducky turned to the plantiff side.

"Now would the lawyers for the prosecution side like to make a few statements before we begin?" said Judge Ducky.

Sonic and Ray stood up.

"Yes your honor, we're just doing this to prove that prank calling is uncool." said Sonic.

"What he said." said Ray.

"That was fast." said Judge Ducky.

Sonic looked at a piece of paper.

"Prossecution calls Gyro Gearloose to the stand." said Sonic.

Then Gyro Gearloose entered the room and walked over to the stand as a man walked over to the chicken.

Ray became confused.

"Wait, that's Gyro?" said Ray.

Sonic was also confused.

"I think so." said Sonic.

"I remember him having red hair and being more friendly looking." said Ray.

He pulled out a picture of the 1987 Ducktales version of Gyro and looked at it and Gyro.

"It's probably nothing." said Ray.

He put the photo away as Gyro sat down at the stand.

Sonic approached Gyro.

"Mr. Gearloose, what is your thought on Mark Beaks?" said Sonic.

"He's a hack." said Gyro.

Sonic is shocked.

"Quick question didn't you have Red hair and were a lot friendlier?" asked Sonic.

Gyro became shocked as well.

"You know now that you mention it, I do seem a little more different and meaner then before." said Gyro.

"Agreed." Judge Ducky said before banging her gabble.

Everyone nodded even Scrooge.

Sonic turned to the judge.

"Let's take a little break because I think we all want to know how he isn't Red Head and Nice anymore." said Sonic.

The judge nodded.

"Fine, fifteen minute recess." said Judge Ducky.

Everyone walked out of the courtroom.

In one room; Sonic was looking at his list of witnesses.

"Fenton Crackshell?" said Sonic.

Then Fenton Crackshell Cabrara appeared.

"Yeah, but another one of my last names is Cabrara." said Fenton.

Sonic, Ray, Jackie, and the Ed's became shocked.

"Yikes." said Ray.

"If I recall correctly, you had white feathers." said Jackie.

"Yeah, I'm confused right now." said Fenton.

Sonic looked at his list.

"Duckworth?" said Sonic.

The ghost of Duckworth then appeared.

"Yes sir?" said Duckworth.

Sonic's group became confused.

"A ghost buttler?" said Edd.

"So do I ring a bell for you, or do you just show up?" said Eddy.

"At least we now know why Launchpad is now Scrooge's chauffer." said Jackie.

"And Still a pilot." Said Ray. "Not to mention for some reason Beakley a Spy."

"So was I." said Scrooge.

Sonic looked at his list.

"Doofus D-"Sonic said before Louie Duck covered his mouth.

"Don't even, he's worse then before." said Louie.

Sonic nodded.

He marked off Doofus Drake from his list.

Sonic resumed looking at his list.

"Well, don't need to ask why Glomgold's different cause nothing's really changed." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

Scrooge became shocked.

"You put my sworn enemy on your witness list?" said Scrooge.

Sonic looked at his list in shock and turned to Edd angrily.

"Double D." said Sonic.

Edd gulped.

"What, you wanted me to put together a list of people who know Scrooge McDuck who can testify on his behalf." said Edd.

"Not anyone who spent most of his life trying to be number one at everything against the richest duck in Duckberg and or one of his enemies." said Sonic.

Edd became mad.

"You gave me one hour to put together a witness list." said Edd.

"Yeah, but I didn't think anyone would have planned on putting someone's enemy on a witness list." said Sonic.

"Even I wouldn't have done that." said Ed.

Sonic looked at Ed.

"This guy gets it." said Sonic.

Edd groaned.

Ed smiled.

"I'm a good person." said Ed.

"RECESS IS OVER!" yelled Judge Ducky.

Everyone covered their ears.

"Sheesh, someone give that woman a chill pill." said Eddy.


	5. Meeting Each Other

In the Planet Onyx tavern; a bunch of villains were chilling in the entire place.

Hater entered the tavern and walked over to the bar and groaned.

"The usual Hater?" said the bartender.

"Yes." said Hater.

The bartender nodded before walking off.

Hater then sighed.

"What a day this has been." said Hater, "One do gooder shows up and harms me while I'm just enjoying a day to myself."

"Tell me about it." said a voice.

Hater turned to see Bushroot sitting next to him.

"You too Bushroot?" said Hater.

The plant Duck nodded.

"Yep I may be evil but even I have hobbies." said Bushroot and drank a glass of water.

Ma Beagle, Bouncer, Burger, and Big Time entered the tavern as well and walked to the bar.

"God, what a terrible day." said Ma Beagle.

The other villains became confused.

"What happened to you?" said Bushroot.

Burger started mumbling.

Hater and Bushroot became confused.

"We were at a zoo just minding our own business when a hero ruined our fun." said Bouncer.

Burger grunted.

"No kidding, something similar just happened to us." said Hater.

Ma Beagle spits her drink out.

"What, you to?" said Ma Beagle.

Bane entered the tavern as well.

"Not only you guys." said Bane.

The villains turned to Bane.

"One of those do gooders ruined my workout of lifting up the Great Wall of China 500 times." said Bane.

Big Time is shocked.

"Ok even I think that's crazy." He said. "I mean we are citizens evil citizens but citizens none a less."

He then smiled.

"I say we call the mayor and complain." said Big Time.

Ma smiled.

"For once I agree with you Big Time." She said.

Then the door was busted down and a very happy Swiss Army appeared.

"I KILLED A VERY POWERFUL POLITICAL FIGURE! DRINKS ARE ON ME!" yelled Swiss Army.

Everyone heard the assassin and cheered.

"With ten dollar tribute per person." said Swiss Army.

Everyone groaned.

Swiss Army Then went to Hater, Bushroot, Ma Beagle, Bane and Ma's sons

"How's my favorite fellow villains?" He asked.

"We don't even like you." said Hater.

"Oh come on, is that anyway to talk to your friend?" said Swiss Army.

Hater, Bushroot, Ma Beagle, Bane and Ma's sons all glared at Swiss Army.

"One who keeps on getting money off of us." said Bane.

Burger grunted.

"Yeah, what he said. Why should we consider you a friend of ours?" said Bouncer.

"Because I keep getting you villains out of jail and never charge you for that." Said Swiss Army, "Not to mention I let you all crash at my place while on the run."

Hater, Bushroot, Ma Beagle, Bane and Ma's sons all nodded.

"He has a point." Said Ma.

"Yeah." saod Hater.

"True." Said Bane.

"He does do that." Said Bushroot.

"Yep." Said Big Time.

"What they Said." said Bouncer.

Burger grunted.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" said Swiss Army.

"We've been assaulted by do gooders who claim we've been doing some evil stuff." said Bushroot, "I was looking for an unknown plant."

Swiss Army is Shocked.

"We were at the Zoo." Said Ma.

"I was playing a game of slots and lost loads of money." said Hater.

"And I was working out by lifting up the Great Wall of China." said Bane.

Swiss Army became confused.

"Isn't messing with a famous landmark illegal?" said Swiss Army.

"Why do you care your evil." Said Bane.

"So even I'm not crazy to mess with famous landmarks." Said Swiss Army.

Everyone stared at Swiss Army confused.

"Seriously?" said Bushroot.

"Yeah, I would never try to destroy a landmark, it would cost a shitload of money just to bail me out of prison." said Swiss Army, "Money doesn't grow on trees."

"I created a tree that grows money once, proved to be a failure." said Bushroot.

 **Flashback**

Bushroot was looking at his money plant and laughed.

"Yes, I've done it, I've created a money tree." said Bushroot.

Bushroot laughed again.

But then the tree started crumbling.

Bushroot saw it and became shocked.

"Great, now I'm going to have to steal real money just to keep from losing any money." said Bushroot.

 **End Flashback**

"So yeah, it went downhill." said Bushroot.

Hater, Bane, Ma, Burger, Bouncer, Big Time & Swiss Army nodded.

"I see." they said.

"You're all lucky. The only thing of interest that happened to me besides killing someone for the first time after many failed attempts was a phone call from someone wanting me to kill J. Jonah Jameson." said Swiss Army.

"And?" said Hater.

"I told him to go to hell due to Jameson's critisizm of heroes could lead them to commiting suicide." said Swiss Army.

"That's taking the fun out of our jobs." said Bane.

"Yeah." Said Bushroot.

"Though if Jameson was dead then He wouldn't call Spider-Man a menace anymore." said Big Time causing the villains to look at him, "What even I think he's to hard on the Web Crawler."

"Whose side are you on?" said Hater.

"Come on even we Beagle Boys feel bad for SpiderMan." Said Bouncer.

"My sons are right." Said Ma.

Everyone just stared at the Beagles.

Hater then wound up zapping all of them.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" shouted Ma.

"For being simpathetic towards a hero which we're not even supposed to do." said Hater, "It goes against the villain code."

"Ok." saod Ma.

Swiss Army then sighed.

"Anyway what's are you going to do about these prank calls?" He asked.

"We were thinking about complaining to the mayor of Toon City." said Bane.

Swiss Army nodded.

"Good idea." He said.

Bushroot pulled out a phone and saw no bars and groaned.

"Great, how is it that those heroes can get good cell service on another world or dimension while we cant?" said Bushroot.

"Were on a planet that villains go to to get a away from heroes and hang out. You'd think they give us good cell service." Said Bane.

Swiss Army pulled out phone from his chestand chuckled.

"I've got this, I have cell service within my body." said Swiss Army.

The villains groaned.

In City Hall; the entire Lightning Bolt Society was sleeping around the office.

"Why yes I do want to get married and have Tree Babies." Said Tree Spy.

Then a phone ringing sound was heard and Dave picked up the main phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" said Dave.

A split screen appeared revealing Swiss Army and the others.

"Yeah, we want to file a complaint." said Swiss Army.

Dave became confused.

"Why file a complaint, what's it even about?" said Dave.

"Several heroes from Toon City are bothering me and some of my aquaintances for no reason." said Swiss Army.

"Yeah, you'll have to wait, because we've been sending prank calls to those heroes for days now." said Dave.

The villains became shocked.

"WHAT!?" they all yelled.

Swiss Army smirked.

"You don't say huh, who am I speaking to now?" said Swiss Army.

"Dave." saod Dave

"Dave Who?" asked Swiss Army.

"Dave of the Lightning Bolt Society." said Dave, "WHO THE HELL IS THIS!"

"Your worst nightmare." said Swiss Army.

He hung up the phone, making the split screen on Dave's side disappear.

"Okay, who wants to kill an entire team of worthless villains?" said Swiss Army.

The Prank Phone Called Victems All raises their hands.

"It's unanimous." said Swiss Army.

Back at City Hall Dave became confused.

"Eh, it's probably nothing." said Dave.


	6. Scrooge Wins

Back in the Duckberg courthouse; Sonic was talking to Fenton Crackshell Cabrera.

"Mr. Crackshell-Cabrera; explain to the court how do you know Scrooge McDuck." said Sonic.

"Well, I was under an internship of Gyro Gearloose who is under his employment." said Fenton.

Ray typed down what Fenton said.

"I see and tell me was Gyro always nice to you?" asked Sonic

Mark is mad.

"WHAT I OBJECT TO THIS!" He shouted.

"OVER RULED!" shouted the Judge. "I'm curious myself."

Mark groaned.

"Also, only lawyers can call for an objection." said Judge Ducky.

Mark is mad.

"Stupid Judge." He muttered.

However a Gabble was thrown at his head VERY HARD.

"I HEARD THAT!" shouted the Judge, "Shut yer yap, or else I'll dump a bucket of water on you."

"You wouldn't." said Mark.

Judge Ducky pulled out another gabble and banged it.

"Bailiff." said Judge Ducky.

The bailiff smiled.

"Wetness on it's way." said the bailiff.

He then picked up a bucket of water and walked over to Mark Beaks.

"May I?" said the bailiff.

"No, it takes hours to look this good." said Mark.

The bailiff smirked.

"To bad." said the bailiff.

He dumped the bucket of water on him and his feathers fell off and his clothes shrank.

Everyone started laughing.

"Okay, let's move on." said Judge Ducky.

Later; Ma Beagle was on the stand.

Sonic turned to Edd angrily.

"You put a common criminal on the list as well?" said Sonic.

Edd became mad.

"One hour to make a list, one." said Edd.

Ma Beagle is mad.

"Can we get this over with? Some fellow villains and my sans and I are trying to find the Prank callers who sent heroes to attack us while we did nothing evil." said Ma.

Scrooge is shocked.

"Wait what?" He asked.

"Get out of here then." said Judge Ducky.

Ma Beagle walked out of the room.

Later; McFist was at the stand.

Sonic turned back to Edd angrily growling.

"You know what, next time, just have your secretary make the witness list." said Edd.

"I actually like Scrooge." said McFist. "He took that mall off my hands and I get to spend time with my wife whos pregnate."

"Wait, why would this guy be considered one of Scrooge's enemies if he's proud of him?" said Eddy.

"Well, Sonic may have convinced Scrooge to trick McFist into selling an entire mall to him." said Ray.

Eddy nodded.

"Mr McFart." said Sonic.

McFist became mad.

"IT'S MCFIST!" yelled McFist.

The judge banged her gabble.

"SHUT YER YAP MCFART, OR I WILL HOLD YOU IN CONTEMPT OF COURT!" yelled Judge Ducky.

"I like to see you try." said McFart.

Judge Ducky banged her gabble.

"I sentence McFart to be bitten on by a bunch of baby lions." Judge Ducky said.

"It's lunch time for the lion cubs." said the bailiff.

McFist is shocked.

"I'll behave." He said.

Judge Ducky chuckled.

"Works everytime." said Judge Ducky.

But one of the lion cubs appeared and bit McFist.

"OW!" yelled McFist.

Later; Ray was doing some weird voodoo dancing.

"I call upon the spirit of Duckworth." said Ray.

Glomgold laughed.

"Like that'll ever work." said Glomgold.

He resumed laughing, but as soon as he saw Duckworth appear in a puff of smoke started screaming like a little girl.

Judge Ducky banged her gabble.

"THERE IS TO BE NO SCREAMING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL IN MY COURTROOM!" yelled Judge Ducky.

The Bailiff nodded.

"Yeah." He said.

Duckworth appears next to him.

"Indeed." said Duckworth.

The Bailiff screamed like a girl and ran and jumped out the window shocking everyone even the Judge.

"Anyways, Duckworth, you've been under the employment of Scrooge McDuck for a long time before your death and back under his service after being conjured up recently, is this true?" said Ray.

"All true." said Duckworth.

"Wow thats Loyal." Said Judge Ducky.

"Such dedication." said Jackie.

"Someone call the Ghostbusters." Said Mark Beaks.

Judge Ducky banged her gabble.

"Prepare yourself for another bucket of water." said Judge Ducky.

"Second dose of wetness on it's way." said the bailiff.

He picked up another bucket of water and walked over to Mark Beaks.

"May I?" said the bailiff.

"No, my clothes are already shrunk." said Mark Beaks.

He then became confused.

"Also didn't you jump out the window?" He asked.

Everyone even the Judge was confused by that.

"I climbed back in when no one was looking." said the bailiff.

He then dumped more water on Mark Beaks before walking off.

Judge Ducky turned to Mark.

"There will be no dripping water in my court room." said Judge Ducky.

"But your bailiff dumped water on me again." said Mark.

"I don't want to hear excuses from someone who shows up in tight clothes, wet, and with no feathers." said Judge Ducky.

"When I came in here, I was dry, wearing proper fitting clothes, and feathery." said Mark.

Judge Ducky banged her gabble.

"You drip one more drop of water, and you will lose this case." said Judge Ducky.

Everyone leaned towards Mark hoping to see a drop of water drip from him.

"Don't drip, don't drip, don't drip." Mark said to himself.

But a drop of water fell on the floor, making Judge Ducky bang her gabble.

"That's it. I find in favor of the plaintiff Scrooge McDuck, and sentence Mark 'Butt Face' Beaks over here to pay for Mr. McDuck's next phone bill and to also be eaten by some baby lions." said Judge Ducky.

"It's lunchtime for the lion cubs." said the bailiff.

Mark is scared.

"Oh boy." said Mark.

Then some lion cubs appeared and ran towards Mark who ran out of the court room.

Judge Ducky banged her gabble.

"Court dismissed, bring in the dancing lobsters." said Judge Ducky.

Then the Dancing Lobsters entered the room and started dancing as everyone joined in.

"Huh, we won a case and didn't even have to call Beakly to the stand." said Sonic.

Beakley who was sitting down was mad.

"I didn't even get to tell the story of how I wound up working for Scrooge." said Beakley.


	7. Villain Rumble

In City Hall; the Lightning Bolt Society was still sleeping around.

But they heard a crashing sound and became shocked and saw Swiss Army, Hater, Ma Beagle, the Beagle Boys, Bushroot, and Bane glaring at the group.

"So, you like crank calling people huh?" said Hater.

"Yeah do ya?" asked Bouncer

The Crummy Villains gulped and Swiss Army, Hater, Ma Beagle, the Beagle Boys, Bushroot, and Bane all ran to them.

Soon a battle started.

Hater blasted Dave with lightning.

Swiss Army blasted Tree Spy.

The Beagle Boys were battling some Weasle Bandits.

Bane was battling Willy Walrus.

Outside the building; Mike and Zoey were walking by the building.

They heard the fighting noises and became confused.

"What's going on in there?" asked Zoey

"No idea but it sounds like a T-Rex stomping on a Elephant." said Mike.

Zoey climbed up on Mike's shoulders and stood on him as he walked over to the building and over to a window.

Zoey became shocked.

"What is it?" said Mike.

"I might be seeing things, but it looks like Hater, the Beagle Boys, Bushroot, Bane, and Swiss Army are battling who I can assume are assosiates of Dave the Intern." said Zoey.

Mike became confused.

"Wait what?" He asked.

"Yep, a bunch of villains are battling each other." said Zoey.

"I gotta see this." He said and ran off as Zoey fell.

"AHHHH!" She screamed and glared at her boyfriend. "MIKE YOU JERK!"

"SORRY!" yelled Mike.

The villains continued battling each other.

Mike came in and cheered.

The villains stopped and turned to Mike.

"Don't mind me, just pretend that I'm not here." said Mike.

The villains looked at each other and resumed battling each other.

Swiss Army started bashing Tree Spy on the ground with his right hand as an axe.

Mike smiled.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" yelled Mike.

Outside the building; Randy walked by and saw Zoey before stopping.

"Hey, why're you looking inside city hall?" said Randy.

"Because apparently Swiss Army, Hater, Bushroot, the Beagles, and Bane are battling some other villains." said Zoey.

Randy ran inside.

Zoey sighed.

"Of course." said Zoey.

THe villains continued fighting each other as Mike continued watching.

Randy then appeared.

"Who's your money on?" said Randy.

"Swiss Army, Hater, Bane, BushRoot & the Beagle Boys." Said Mike

"Same." said Randy.

Later; the villains were in a courtroom and Bushroot was at the stand talking to a lawyer who was actually Dominator.

"And then the entire Lightning Bolt Society tried to pass themselves off as the victims when in actuallity we were." said Bushroot.

"No further questions your honor." said Dominator.

Willy stood up.

"Objection, this courtroom is stacked against us." said Willy.

Megavolt who was the judge banged his gabble.

"What're you talking about?" said Megavolt.

"The lawyer for the prosecution is the witnesses boss, you work for the same woman as well, and that is not a jury of our peers." Willy said while pointing to the jury that consisted of most of Dominator's organization.

"DEATH TO THE LIGHTNING BOLT SOCIETY!" yelled Joker.

"How does the jury plead?" said Megavolt.

"GUILTY!" They shouted.

"I also triple dog dare Dave the Intern to run around the world in nothing but lady's underpants." said Joker.

Dave then appeared in a canyon like place looking at a three headed dog.

"Dave the Intern, you have been triple dog dared." said the right head.

"Therefor you must either take the dare." said the left head.

"Or forever live here with a boring family." the middle head said while pointing to a bored husband and wife.

"I'll take my chances here." said Dave.

He walked off.

"Wow, that's a first." said the middle head.


	8. Celebration

With Hater's group; they were back in the Planet Onyx tavern celebrating.

Swiss Army raised a glass of scotch to the air.

"Here's to kicking the entire Lightning Bolt Society's ass physically and in court." said Swiss Army.

Everyone raised their glasses and clanged them with Swiss Army's.

"Drinks are on me." Said Swiss Army and This caused everyone to look and Swiss Army looked at everyone. "Don't worry no charge this time."

Then everyone in the tavern ran to the bar and started talking over each other.

"WHISKY!" yelled Steelbeak.

"TEQUILLA!" yelled Loki.

"GRAPE MARTINI!" shouted King Sphinx.

Swiss Army groaned.

"It's back to being a cheapskeat." said Swiss Army.

"No you don't." Said Ma. "Besides we earned it."

Swiss Army just placed all his money on the table and walked off.

"Should we feel bad about destroying the inside of city hall in the process?" said Bushroot.

The villains did some thinking.

"NAH!" they all said.

In City Hall; Kronk entered the building.

"Best vaca ever." said Kronk.

He looked around and became confused.

"Wow, I must have made a mess before leaving." said Kronk.

Meanwhile in the Money Bin; Scrooge was sitting at his desk smirking as Mark Beaks was writing a check.

The bird then pulled the check out of his check book and gave it to Scrooge.

"There, that should cover up the money for your jacked up phone bill." said Mark.

Scrooge looked at the check then at Mark.

"This'll do." said Scrooge.

Mark walked off.

Scrooge chuckled.

"I didn't get the way I was by being stupid." said Scrooge.

Ray then entered the room.

"You know that bird believes that buzz is the new currency right?" said Ray.

Scrooge became shocked.

"Well aren't we both idiots." said Scrooge.


End file.
